The Pirates Daughter
by SpiriterGirl
Summary: A few years after the Fountain of youth is destroyed and the death of Culter Becket a new Governor, Lord George Cardamom is sailing to port royal with his young wife Lady Christina and their adopted daughter Georgianna. The women decide to take a voyage to the Caribbean after they arrive and they set sail with a crew of Pirates.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The wind blew the sea foam up against the side of the ship as a young girl looked over the side wondering if everything she heard about pirates were true. Miss Elizabeth had told her so many things about pirates and she was eager to meet one in person, but she knew that it wouldn't be probable.

The number of pirates in the world had been significantly reduced and that meant meeting one was near impossible. Most pirates were becoming privateers for her majesties royal navy and the young girl was disappointed. She was barely fifteen and she was traveling with her new mistress the Lady Christina Cardamom the wife of the new Governor of Port Royal where the young girl had grown up.

"Georgianna come away from the railing. I don't want you falling overboard," her mistress warned. She walked over to where her mistress was lounging on an oversized pillow and kept her head down. Lady Christina had been nicer than the woman running the orphanage, but Georgie still wished she was serving at Governor Swans estate instead of with either of them.

She missed Miss Elizabeth's stories and it had been ten years since Miss Elizabeth's wedding to Will Turner had been ruined. She hated that wretched man Cutler Becket and she had celebrated when his ship had been destroyed by those pirates.

"Georgianna, what are you thinking about now? You have that look in your eye and the disposition of someone lost in their fantasies," Lady Christina lovingly stated as she gestured for the girl to sit down. Lady Christina and her husband Governor Cardamom adopted her two years ago and she was treated like the child they never had. Georgie was grateful, but she wasn't used to this new life. She always thought she'd be reprimanded or even whipped at a moment's notice, but she had yet to experience that.

"I was thinking about some stories that the daughter of my master told me when I was a little girl," she began to tell her a bit unsure what she would think. Lady Christina nodded as she tossed her long red curls over her shoulder with a broad smile. She enjoyed listening to the dreams and fantasies of children and Georgie had some of the wildest stories she had ever heard.

"Come, tell me some of the stories. Don't worry, I enjoy hearing you talk about your stories Georgianna," she encouraged her adopted daughter who was still hesitant about it. She sat down in front of Lady Christina and obeyed none the less.

"Miss Elizabeth used to tell me tales of the high seas and of," she paused and looked around cautiously. She leaned toward her ear before she whispered, "Pirates."

Lady Christina merely chuckled at the girl's excitement. There were very few real pirates in the world anymore and Georgie would be lucky if she met even one in passing, but Christina wouldn't crush her daughters dreams. She too had dreams when she was young and her parents had crushed them without a second thought.

"What about _pirates_?" She asked her daughter who grinned as if she had just said a dirty word. The girl turned to her with a grin of glee on her face and Christina enjoyed the way her green eyes sparkled while her dark brown almost hair glistened in the sunlight of the Caribbean.

"There were tales of a men named Black Beard, Davy Jones, Captain Teague, and Captain Barbossa, but my favorite stories were the tales of Captain Jack Sparrow," Georgie whispered knowing the crew would not approve of such talk on the open seas. They thought that just speaking of Pirates could bring one down on the ship without any warning. Christina grinned back at the girl recalling her own run in with said pirate and she laughed in amusement.

"He was a very interesting Pirate indeed," she commented as Georgie's eyes widened. She moved closer and was about to ask if her mother had met him when Governor Cardamom's shadow fell on them. They both looked up to the wizened man who looked too old to have wedded the fair Christina who was only ten years older than Georgia.

"What are you girls talking about now? You shouldn't fill our daughters head with fantasies and myths. You should move into the cabin, the sun is almost at its peak and we wouldn't want to ruin your fair complexions," he advised as Christina shook her head at her husband. She sat up from her reclining position and both girls stood up bowing their heads to his will. Governor Cardamom was twice Lady Christina's age, but he loved and doted on her like no other man would have.

"Yes, my lord, we were just speaking of Pirates," Lady Christina stated unapologetically as her husband held his arm out to her. Georgie watched his face pale at the brashness of his young wife's statement. It was frowned about to talk of criminals such as pirates in polite society and was unsafe to talk of them on the pen sea if you were superstitious.

"Christina, is that appropriate? Shouldn't you be talking about fashion or decorating? We're still a day's journey from Port Royale and I don't want to be overcome," he offered as he walked the girls to the Cabin at the back of the ship. The Captain of the vessel had graciously given them to stay in for the duration of the voyage.

"A moment ago you were telling us that fantasies were hogwash and now you want us to speak of fashion. Make up your mind dear husband," Christina countered his statement. Georgie let a small smile cross her lips and George Cardamom shook his head letting his own smile show on his thin lips.

"The Criminals of the high seas aren't something to speak of lightly dear. They could come down on us at any moment, you wouldn't want that now, would you?" he asked as Georgie blinked up at him. She did want to meet a pirate, but she'd rather go to Tortuga then meet one here in open water. A day's journey was an impossible swim if things went wrong and meeting another ship this far out was highly unlikely.

"No, dear Husband, but I think Georgie and I should take a pleasure voyage soon after we return. The islands are quite lovely this time of year and the seas are smoother than I the winter," she mentioned as George shook his head. Governor Swan had said much the same thing when he was alive and they had been good friends. Never in a million years had George though he'd be taking his post so soon after his dear friend's death, but the King had insisted. The settlement needed a strong leader and he was the royal families first choice.

"I shall see what I can find out from Captain Smith before we dock tomorrow. I'd like it if you girls would stay in your quarters until then. For my sake," he relented knowing Christina wouldn't drop the subject. She kissed her husband's cheek and knew this would be her chance to take Georgie on her first trip to the Islands.

"Thank you dearest. It won't be a long trip. Barely a fortnight and you shan't worry about us. You can send one of your most trusted lieutenants with us," she further planned as he nodded. He kissed her cheek and opened the door for them.

"You shall have it darling. Just please stay to the cabin," his voice sounded odd to Georgia and she wondered what was wrong. When the door was shut again, she ran to the window at the back of the ship and grabbed the long spyglass from the sill. She peered into the smaller end as she set it over her eye. She gasped as she noted a ship on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _A Pirates Life for Me_

"Georgie, it's time to get up darling," Christina called as Georgie sat upright in bed. It had been that dream again and she wished the ship had taken them, but their ship had been faster. It had been a week since then and they were set to sail to the Caribbean today. She jumped from her bed and quickly walked behind her screen to dress.

"Hurry darling! We don't want to make them wait for us. Captain Henry isn't inclined to wait long and Lieutenant Avery's carriage is on its way here," Christina called again as she entered her daughters room wearing lightweight traveling garments in a blue hue that brightened her eyes. Christina looks around and was about to speak when she heard ruffling fabric off to her right.

"I'm sorry mother. I was having that dream again," Georgie replied as she tied the laces on the front of her dress. Christina waited for her to emerge from behind the screen and she smiled at Georgie's mussed hair. Christina grabbed a brush and handed it to her watching as she brushed her waist length hair.

"Are you packed for our trip? I assume you are, but I don't see a chest," Christina began as Georgie turned to her. She looked at her long red hair that had been twisted up and tucked under a rather large hat that would protect her fair skin from the sun. "You should wear a hat Georgie. That tan skin of yours doesn't need to be any darker."

"Yes, my la… Yes, mother," she changed her words before grabbing a hat from her dresser. Its green color complimented the green in her emerald eyes and matched her dress. Christina shook her head and watched as she plaited her hair, but didn't tuck it up.

"Come, we need to eat before we leave. Mariam has already prepared breakfast for us and has it waiting in the dining room," she stated as she walked out of the room. Georgie followed behind her as she grabbed a book from the dresser. She was sure that a great adventure was to be had and she was hoping to meet a pirate on their journey.

"Mother, where is it we're going? You never told me," she asked as she watched the way her mother's dress swished around her ankles. It was the same blue as her hat, but the way it tied in the front and the length seemed wrong. Showing your ankles was scandalous and Georgie took it as a bad sign.

"We're heading to the Caribbean. I'm not going to say where because your father wouldn't let us go if we did. It's better that he doesn't know," she countered as Georgie nodded. Christina did many things behind her husband's back and that included gamble, flirt, and a few things that even Georgie hadn't known.

They walked into the dining room to find that Captain Henry was waiting for them, but the lieutenant was nowhere to be seen. Captain Henry stood up and grinned at Christina who looked around, but didn't see her husband.

"Governor George has gone to the fort. There was a claim of Pirates in the area and he wanted to be sure that the fort was prepared along with the men. How are you doing My Lady?" Captain Henry asked as he walked over to the red-headed woman. She held her hands out and he took them before kissing her on both cheeks. Georgie watched the exchange through squinting eyes and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm doing well Captain. I'm surprised you came in so soon after I arrived," she greeted her companion and he smiled brightly at her. Georgie's eyes widened as she noticed the gold teeth and his mustache that was growing over his upper lip. He turned to her and Christina followed his gaze.

"This is my adopted daughter. The girl I wrote to you about. I have a feeling she'll work well with the rest of them," she continued as Henry looked the girl over. He tilted his head to one side and blinked at the teenage girl because she looked oddly familiar.

"Are you sure she's your _adopted_ daughter?" he suspiciously asked as Georgie walked up to them and curtsied for him. He smirked at the young girl and Christina smirked as well before she thought about the lieutenant.

"Where's Avery? Did you steal his carriage?" Christina accused as Henry's smirk widened into a grin. She slapped his chest and quickly put some fruit and bread into a satchel, "Georgie we're going to have to have to eat on the road. Grab some food and let's go."

Georgie was unsure what was going on as she grabbed a pear and was rushed out the door. They climbed into the carriage and shut the door as Henry climbed up into the driver's seat. The carriage lurched forward and Georgie grabbed the window.

"Mother, what's going on?" she asked as Christina smiled. She took her hat off and her long red hair cascaded down her back. Georgie sat back with a wary look on her face as she watched her mother with a scrutinizing gaze.

"We're about to go on an adventure Georgie," she grinned before Georgie's stomach flipped. Christina leaned back and crossed her legs at the knee as she continued, "From here on out, don't call me Mother. Call me Anne."

Georgie blinked at her as the carriage hit a bump and lurched forward. Christina, or Anne, slammed her closed fist against the front of the carriage and yelled, "Oi! Jon, mind the bumps." Georgie continued to stare at her as if she were someone completely foreign to her. What was going on?

"Mo… Anne where are we going?" she asked as the carriage ran forward and Georgie stuck her head out to see the village rushing by them. The carriage began to slow down and Anne moved toward the door.

"When the carriage stops we're going to jump out and run for the ship. If we've planned it right, the crew will have everything ready for us to leave as soon as we get there. We're headed to Tortuga."


End file.
